Sakura Mitsu Tsuki
by daisuki-usagi
Summary: After losing your twin brother during the Joi war, you started to doubt the possibility of winning over Edo again. Slowly, more and more of your comrades left, Tatsuma finally decided to leave for space traveling, and Gintoki offered you to follow him. Would you? Pairings : Gintoki X OC (Kaoru) X Takasugi Note: Story written in Reader's Point of View.
1. The Past - Hikaru's Death

**Author Notes:**

Apparently, this is my first Gintama fic, hope you guys would enjoy this.

By the way, this is written in reader's point of view.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Gintama.

* * *

Everything went silent for you as you saw a bullet went through your twin brother's heart. He shielded your from the enemy. Your legs immediate ran towards him, hands hoping to stop his fall. "Hikaru-nii!" you yelled, catching him in the process before you fell on the ground, successfully cushioned his fall with your arms.

The enemy that just shot your brother was suddenly slashed by one of your comrades. "Zu..Zura, Hika...Hikaru is..." you couldn't finish your sentence as you hugged your brother who was breathing heavily. Under these circumstances, Katsura would have corrected his name, but he lowered his head, knowing this was not the time.

"Die!" you heard a voice yelled. You turned around and saw a beast holding a katana preparing to strike you. The beast let out a scream of pain and blood splattered everywhere, a few drops landed on your pale cheeks. "Tch.." Your savior mumbled, slashing every other nearest Amanto surrounding you.

"Takasugi...," you muttered in relief, thanking him silently. Your attention went back to your brother who was trembling and breathing heavily in your arms. You tightly gripped your brother's hand, hoping it would lessen his suffering. "Ka-Kaoru, looks like you are alright...haa" He gave out he grinned. Idiot, how could he smile at this situation?

"Ne...Kaoru, let's end this fight...I don't want any of our friends to die..." He looked at Katsura, Takasugi, Tatsuma, Gintoki and other samurais desperately fighting. He shifted his vision to your crying face. He smiled raising his hand and caressed your face before his hand fell to his side, leaving traces of his blood on your cheek. You grabbed his hand. His hand was cold, it was not warm as it was earlier. "Hikaru...? " your voice cracked, hoping for a response. His hand felt lifeless.

Leaning over, you neared his face, no breath was felt. He was gone. The person who had always by your side no matter what was no longer there to fend for you. Shining droplets form your eyes and gently plops on your brother's smiling face. "Hikaru... Hikaru...Hikaru..." you called out his name, hoping he would return to you.

You laid your brother's form on the ground. Another life was loss in this battle. You stood up, eyes never left your brother's face. He was your identical twin, both of you always had fun pranking people around but now, you could no longer do that again as your other half was lost.

You felt a hand rested on your trembling shoulder, causing you to turn and face the silver head samurai. You couldn't make out his expression as it was hidden under his bangs. You could see his palm tightened into fist.

"Kaoru," Gintoki couldn't find any words to say to you. "Why Hikaru had to die? Why?" you muttered repeatedly, trying to make sense of the unfortunate event that just occurred. Zura looked away from Hikaru's form, suppressing his sadness. Takasugi and Tatsuma didn't move from their spot, both of them just stared at their lifeless comrade.

"Kaoru," Gin called out your name but it didn't reach you. You were still mumbling incoherent words, confused. "Kaoru," He raised his voice, loud enough to be heard by the other Joi members nearby. Gin's voice still couldn't reach you. "Kaoru!" He tried once again and this time he pulled you into a tight hug. You were immediately brought back to your senses. "Gin..toki..., Hikaru...Hikaru is..." buried your face into the silver head samurai's clothes unable to accept your brother's fate.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

So, what do you guys think? Any criticisms and ideas are welcomed.

Currently in search for Beta-Reader. :D


	2. Memories 1 - Hikaru, Kaoru & Gin

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you for the reviews. Another chapter is up! This is just a random scene took place when the twins were aged 10 and Gintoki aged 12.

The reader's past will slowly be revealed in the future.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Gintama.

* * *

It has been a two years since Shouyou-sensei took both of you and your brother in. He found both of you on the streets beaten by a few men for stealing food and money. You remembered perfectly that he offered both of you to follow him and both of you accepted. Shouyou-sensei treated both of you like his own children. Slowly, the existence of this man means a lot to both of you.

Living under Shouyou-sensei's care, both you and Hikaru got to know Sakata Gintoki who was also currently under his care. You didn't like the idea, having to share the same futon and room with your new acquaintance. Hikaru did mention you should not complain and be selfish as Shouyou-sensei has already given the both of you more than enough.

Currently, you and your brother both were hiding in the closet, waiting for a certain permed hair individual to enter. According to your brother's intellect, he should be here eating sweets or snacks at this time. Shouyou-sensei did warn him about the sugar intake but he wouldn't listen. The closet door was not closed entirely, allowing you and your brother to see.

You peeked outside and smiled to yourself. "Permy hair spotted!" you whispered loud enough for your brother to hear. Today, to help Gintoki to stop eating sweets, you and your brother decided to add an extra flavor onto his ice-cream. Gintoki who was older than both of you by two years lazily laid down on the tatami covered floor and started to read a comic. His other hand was holding his favorite strawberry flavored ice-cream.

"Aww man, he chose the wasabi instead of the soy sauce..." you said in disappointment. "That will be 300 yen for me and a loss for you," your brother replied, happy that he won his little bet. "Meanie," you retorted, eyes never left Gintoki's form.

Both of you and your brother tension went up when Gintoki brought the ice-cream close to his mouth. "Almost...almost..." Hikaru muttered, beads of sweat rolled down his cheeks. As soon as the child took a taste of his ice-cream, a scream could be heard throughout the whole house causing birds nearby to flee. You could see Gintoki's face went red as he ran out the room in search for cold water.

"Do you think we put too much wasabi?" you asked after seeing Gintoki dashing out like mad. "Hmm, we did try it and it wasn't that spicy..." Hikaru commented at Gintoki's over-reaction. The two of you froze, hearing a familiar voice asking about Gintoki's condition.

Both of you wanted to face palm yourselves, knowing whose voice it belonged to and the troubles that both of you got into. Shouyou-sensei was not supposed to be here. He was supposed to be doing grocery shopping till four in the evening! "We should escape before Shouyou-sensei comes..." Hikaru suggested and you agreed without questioning him. You opened the closet door silently and tip-toed your way out. Before both of you could put on your sandals, you felt yourself being lifted up from the ground along with your brother.

"Kaoru...it's amazing that we can fly huh?" Hikaru's face went pale. It was obvious that both of you don't have superpowers. Hikaru was just trying to see the optimistic side of life, that was what you thought. "Yes, we should use this power for good then..." you continued.

"Hikaru...Kaoru," As soon as, Shouyou-sensei mentioned both of your names, you and your brother immediately went blue and quickly apologized. Shouyou-sensei sighed, dropping both of you down gently. He knew both of you were just messing around as kids.

Gintoki who was obviously pissed off, glared at both of you. "Mou! I have been saving up for days you know!?" He huffed, puffing his cheeks and pointed at his poor strawberry-wasabi flavored ice cream which was melting on the tatami floor. "You guys owe me ten ice-creams!" He exclaimed. You stuck your tongue out, ignoring his whines. You never liked Gintoki one bit ever since you followed Shouyou-sensei.

Your looked at your brother who was visible in the corner of your eyes. You wondered if Hikaru feels the same way as you. Even being identical twins, it doesn't mean having the same personalities, likes or dislikes. One of the obvious reasons why you dislike Gintoki is the fact that every night, he will sleep beside your brother who sleeps beside you; creating a wall between you and Gintoki. You wanted to exchange places with your brother but Hikaru wouldn't allow it. He said both of you would definitely wrestle each other to the point he can't sleep. Another reason which you kept in secret from Hikaru is the fact that Gintoki has a much closer relationship with Shouyou-sensei as compared to you. Yes, you are jealous of him.

"Kaoru! I know it was definitely your idea!" he accused. He knew that the female twin had something against him and he didn't know what he did wrong. "Proof?" both of you retorted with a monotone at the same time.

He was right, this was all your plan, Hikaru just went along to your selfish demands and he was bored anyways. "Ah, I am Hikaru." you lied, picking your nose. Gintoki automatically shifted his finger direction to your brother, thinking it was you. "No, I am Hikaru." Hikaru said, making the silver-white haired boy twitched and shifted his direction to you. "I am Hikaru," you said again, mimicking your brother's actions.

Seeing Gintoki got caught in the web of confusion both of you stuck out your tongues at him and made an escape. Shoyou just chucked at the two children's mischievous behaviors. Gintoki will always be the victim of both you and Hikaru's pranks. "Is this how you treat your senpai?" Gintoki yelled, running towards the directions where the two devilish twins ran to.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Well, what do you guys think of this chapter? Thank you for reading till the end.


	3. Memories 2 - Gin & Kaoru

**Author's Note:**

Another chapter about the past and this time about Gintoki and Kaoru moments.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Gintama.

* * *

_Reader Age 12_

_Gintoki Age 14_

You tried to suppress your yawn but failed and ended up with a big yawn. Gintoki stared at your before he shook his head. Even without any words exchanged you knew what he was thinking. He probably thought how unlady like you were and how you resembled a mountain gorilla - he always does it. A vein mark popped out your head, trying to urge to punch him in the face. Shouyou-sensei separated you from your brother by placing him a few seats in the front of you. He knew you will not bother paying attention to his lecture if your brother is anywhere near you.

You were placed in the back row beside Gintoki. You tried swapping identity with your brother but failed. Shouyou-sensei could easily tell you apart. It may be annoying but you couldn't help to be happy about it too. You knew Hikaru too would feel the same way. Your pencil snapped into two as you concentrated all your anger onto the wooden pencil.

Gintoki just laid his head lazily onto the wooden table, gazing the sakura tree which was directly outside the classroom before giving you a blank stare. You huffed angrily. Your attention was taken away when you heard Takasugi raised his hand and asked a question.

You blushed, staring at the boy who had black hair with purplish highlights. You didn't know how but you fell in love with him at first sight. The day you met him was when you were separated from your brother and got lost. You had bad direction sense, which you refuse to admit to yourself and to the world. When you were lost in the town area, he helped you to show your way back to Shouyou-sensei's home. Yes, it was a typically way to fall in love but it happened to you. Of course Hikaru shouldn't know about this - he'll definitely create a scene about it.

"Ehh...so you can have feelings too huh?" Gintoki's voice shattered your daydream. His voice hinted sarcasm, giving you a bored look. There was silence between the both of you.

Your face went red due to embarrassment and anger. You stood up, picking up the table, demonic aura enveloping your form. "Oii oii, I was just joking!" Gintoki quickly backed himself to the corner, hoping to widen the distance between you and him.

Your classmates, stared at the scene in front of them. Every day, there's bound to be an argument between you and Gintoki. This is nothing new; they were used to it. "Idiot!" you threw the wooden table onto him before dusting away the invisible dust from your hands. "Hmph,"

Gintoki had swirly eyes and a bump formed on his head, fainted from the impact. That gorilla just threw a table at him...again. Hikaru face palmed himself, seeing his sister stomping away from the classroom. Shouyou-sensei who gotten used to the situation, just sighed and decided maybe it's time to lecture you tonight along with Gintoki.

You stomped your way and after you made sure you were quite a distance from your classroom, rested your forehead on one of the wooden pillars nearby. "Idiot Gintoki," you muttered bitterly, banging your head softly. You managed to make yourself look bad in front of Takasugi again today.

~ At Night ~

You glared at the natural perm haired boy which he gladly returned. He was being close to you, your shoulders were about six inches apart. Why he was sitting so close to you? Shouyou-sensei made you two sat down on the cold wooden floor in the dojo as he lectured about how both of you should get along.

"B-but, Shouyou-sensei, it was his fault. He started it." you pointed at him. Gintoki immediately defended himself, "It's called sleep talking and you threw a table at me!"

"No excuses, until both of you learn to get along, you will be staying in this spot," Shouyou said firmly as he stood up leaving the dojo and both of you alone.

This meant that you couldn't be by Hikaru's side tonight! You started to panic, no you are not planning to spend the night with this idiot beside you. "Hikaru!" you whined, scratching your head, panicking. "Oii oii, you are being noisy!" The said idiot complained and slapped the back of your head.

"Ouch! You wouldn't understand how it feels like to be separated from your other half!" you said, punching his head back. "Hmph," you smirked in victory. An eye for an eye. And thus, both of you wrestle each other until both of you decided to stop before Shouyou-sensei comes back. Both of you didn't want him to be anger or trouble him more.

Minutes passed and the room was silent. No words were exchanged. You looked at the clock that was hung on the wall - 9 PM. It's way passed your bedtime. You glared at the Gintoki who was ignoring you. It was his fault you couldn't sleep beside your twin tonight. Your eyelids got heavier each seconds passed.

Gintoki noticed you kept trying not drop your head every time you close your eyes. He looked at the time - 9.45 PM. It was already this late. You always sleep before nine; of course you couldn't keep yourself awake at this point. "Oi, let's just apologize to Shouyou-sensei and..."

Gintoki paused as he suddenly felt a weight on his lap. You accidently dropped yourself onto his lap, feeling your body and eyes wouldn't listen anymore. You are tired. "Oii..." he tried to wake you up but you showed no sign of consciousness. You were already fast asleep on his lap. "Taka..sugi...heheh..." you mumbled and grinned to yourself. Gintoki sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head, feeling his face felt warm all the sudden. What is he going to do with you?

He looked at your sleeping face. He faced Hikaru every night and he had to admit that both of the twins look identical but he wondered why you looked so much cuter in your sleep as compared to Hikaru's. His eyes widen in amazement and his face went red as he saw you smiled in your sleep. "Ehh... so you can smile like that too huh?" he smiled, poking your smiling cheeks. What Gintoki didn't realize was that he was already fell in love with the smile of yours.

At the same time, Shouyou and Hikaru observed the adorable scene before them. Shouyou slung Hikaru over his shoulder, carrying him away from you. "He just poked my sister! Let me save you, Kaoru!" He whined, struggling to free himself. He had nothing against Sakata Gintoki but he couldn't allow anyone to get close with his beloved sister - except Shouyou-sensei of course. "It's already your bed time." Shouyou chuckled, seeing that look from Gintoki, he knew both of you would definitely get along well in the future.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

That's all for this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading it till the end.


	4. Memories 3 - Gin & Kaoru

**Author's Note: **

Thank you for the reviews! Here is another fluff between you and Gintoki.

_Reader Age 12_

_Gintoki Age 14_

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gintama. **

* * *

You paced around the living room, waiting for your twin brother to return. Hikaru who went out grocery shopping with Shouyou-sensei told you to stay at home with Gintoki. He said if you tagged along, the shopping will take much longer than usual. You wondered what he meant by that. You puffed your cheeks out of anger, you too wanted to go to the town. Hikaru was being mean.

You stopped on your tracks, seeing Gintoki who was sitting down on the couch, snacking on strawberries. You stared at the boy who was focused on looking at the bowl of strawberries. He didn't comment about your actions. You find it strange. He was acting weird ever since that day both of you were grounded in the dojo for more than two hours. You couldn't remember the rest because you actually fell asleep halfway and Shouyou made both of you to apologize the very next morning.

Could it be he is still angry? You shook your head, thinking that it would be too childish. He was obviously avoiding you. Whenever he talks with Hikaru and when you came into the picture he would definitely excuse himself. It's not that you want to admit you were wrong or felt bad for throwing the table at him - he deserved it - but you couldn't stand this silence. You felt strange for not talking or to argue with him. Maybe because you see him every single day? You headed to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, searching for something.

Gin stole a glance at you whenever you didn't look over. He wanted to comment on your 'annoying' actions earlier. He knew the two twins are inseparable, but come on only thirty minutes had passed, they will be back soon anyways. That was what he wanted to say to you but every time he tried to open his mouth, his voice failed him. After that night, his body felt strange, especially his heart. His heart thumped much faster whenever he saw you, his face felt warm, he couldn't form proper sentences whenever talking with you. Also, he found that he was strangely annoyed with Takasugi's presence. He had no problem with classmates before but now, whoever male talks to you, he felt irritated.

Hikaru too was acting weird. Hikaru seemed to be mad at him over something which he didn't know. After a day, Hikaru seemed to be acting normal already. He took another bite of the strawberry. His '_illness_' is still there - it just won't disappear. His heart raced as he saw you came out from the kitchen and took a seat beside him.

He was now confused. There are many empty spaces in this room and yet you chose to sit beside him. He turned his head away from you, hiding his redden face. "Gin," you called his name, hoping he would turn to look at you but he didn't. You puffed your cheeks, and called him again. No response. This concludes it, he is definitely angry with you. Here you are trying to apologize to him and he just ignored it. You leaned over, holding his face with both of your hands, forcing him to look at you.

Gin felt your hands placed firmly on his cheeks, his face was suddenly turned and your eyes met. He could feel your breath on his face. His heart raced again and he hoped you wouldn't be able to hear it. His hands dropped the empty bowl as he felt his body froze. His face was warm. "Oi...Gintoki, are you sick?" you asked, feeling heat radiating from his body.

Your face was too close to his. He unconsciously parted his lips, attempting to pull you into a kiss but failed when you shoved a piece of chocolate into his mouth. He blinked in confusion, it was as if he was suddenly awaken from his dreams. He slowly chewed the chocolate that was already in his mouth.

You released the boy's face. "This is a token of my apology for throwing the table at you, so... stop ignoring me already," you said, standing up. You offered him yours and your brother's favorite chocolate bar. Shouyou-sensei has limited the household sugar intake and everyone could purchase a piece chocolate once a week and here you are giving half of the chocolate bar to him. He continued chewing on the chocolate."Hmph, be glad Gintoki! I am sharing my favorite strawberry chocolate bar with you!" you exclaimed with glory.

Gintoki continued to savor the chocolate. He didn't notice that he was actually ignoring you for the whole week and now he actually felt bad for doing so. On the other side, he felt a little happiness in him as he knew that you were actually worry about it. So your mind wasn't filled with Takasugi and Hikaru after all.

"Thanks." he muttered, feeling embarrassed. He could hear his heart ringing in his ears, his heart could burst any moment. "Oh," you leaned over, neared your face with him and brought a finger to your lips. "Keep it a secret from Hikaru okay?" you grinned, before running towards the main door, greeting Hikaru and Shouyou-sensei. "Hikaruuuuuuuuuuuu! I missed you!" you jumped on your twin brother, hugging him, making Shouyou-sensei chuckled. "What did you guys buy for diner?" you exclaimed happily jumping onto Shouyou-sensei's back.

Gintoki blushed, bringing one of his hands to his cheek. He could still feel the touch that you left. He brought his knees up to his chin as he twirled his bangs, trying to calm his ever fast beating heart. That was unfair..., you looked so adorable just now. "This is really troubling..." he mumbled to himself, picking up the empty bowl that he dropped earlier. He finally solved the mysterious 'illness' that he had been experiencing over the week. He fell in love with you.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

That's all for now. So what do you guys think? Do drop by comments or review, don't worry, I don't bite. The next chapter would be about the continuation regarding the Joui War again, so stay tuned. :D

And, thank you for reading this chapter till the end.

.


	5. Decision

**Author's Note:**

To all the readers, ghost readers and followers. :) Hope you guys would enjoy this chapter.  
This scene takes place a few months after Hikaru's death.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gintama.

* * *

You told them about your decision on quitting the war and wanted to live in peace somewhere. Takasugi responded by splashing the lukewarm tea onto your face and telling you to wake up. Despite knowing that your team were experiencing difficulty after Tatsuma Sakamoto left for space a few months ago but yet, you still decided to leave. You had enough of this pointless war; you didn't want to see any of your comrades die again.

Tears filled the corners of your blue eyes as you tried to hold back your tears. Takasugi really changed a lot ever since Shouyou-sensei and your brother died. He became much colder than before. It was like his humanity slowly seeps away. He had you worried when he lost one of his eyes during the war at one of the Tensho's building. And with the current numbers of the Joui right now, it would be impossible to win any. Even with the help of the _Shiroyasha_... the team will still be outnumbered.

You always liked Takasugi but you never had the courage to confess your feelings to him. You were afraid of rejection and you were fine with the relationship you had with him. You followed him everywhere, hoping he would come to realize your feelings one day.

But you couldn't helped to feel angry and hurt to have a lukewarm tea splashed onto you without warning - especially by the person you like. You stomped your way to the nearest restroom and washed the residues of the tea from your face. You raised your head from the sink, looking at your own reflection in the mirror. You long raven hair was now short and messy, similar to your identical twin brother. By looking the same as Hikaru puts you at ease, it was as if he is with you right now. You placed your hand, touching your reflection. A sad smile formed on your lips. You missed your brother and hoped that this was just a bad dream.

You knew Takasugi was not planning to stop until he destroys the root of the cause of Shouyou-sensei's death. You too, wanted to avenge Shouyou-sensei's and Hikaru's death. Not only you but Katsura and Gintoki surely felt the same way too.

You and Hikaru were adopted by Shouyou-sensei ever since your parents died when Amanto first landed. You and your twin brother even inherited his family name, 'Yoshida'. Shouyou-sensei was the main reason you and your brother joined this war [1]. Shouyou-sensei raised both of you just like his own. It was because of him, you got to know Gintoki, Katsura and Takasugi. Shouyou-sensei raised both of you just like his own. It was because of him, you got to know Gintoki, Katsura and Takasugi.

You walked out, wiping your wet face with the sleeve of your yukata and sat on one of the steps of the staircase. Your anger had already faded and now the only feeling left was sadness. Tears slowly flowed down from eyes and plopped onto the cemented ground. "That jerk..." you mumbled, cursing Takasugi for making you sad like this.

"Ara ra...," a familiar voice rang through your ears and you felt a warm hand rested on your head. You swiftly suppressed your tears and wiped the excess tears from your face and turned to face Gintoki who just laughed and sat beside you. "Gi-Gi-Gintoki! For your information, I am not crying! I am just sweating through my eyes!" you exclaimed, waving your hands in defense. Gintoki gave you a small grin and ruffled your hair. "I know,"

You always came up with the same excuse or reason whenever he saw you crying alone. He always wanted to make a joke regarding your 'excuse' but he couldn't bring himself to mention it every single time. He didn't like it when you cry. You look better with a smile on your face. He stole a glance at you from the corner of his eyes. You were still trying your best to wipe away your never ending tears.

He let out a sigh, before he took out a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to you. "Wipe that sweat of yours away. You look terrible." He commented, turning away from your face as his arm was still stretched out to you. You sniffled, turned to face Gintoki whose ears were bright red before taking the handkerchief away. You wondered why Gintoki always knew whenever you are depressed, angry or disappointed. He had no trouble finding you either. Even Hikaru had difficulty understanding your mood and finding you.

He ruffled your hair again, making it more messier than ever. You softly slapped his hand away, not wanting your hair to be messier than before and wiped the tears from your cheeks. "Th-thanks..." you mumbled softly which Gintoki heard it and responded with a smiled.

Silence filled the air, only the sound of you sniffling could be heard. He envied Takasugi; any actions made by that man always affects you. The smiles, laughs and tears are all for Takasugi. He balled his fist, the feeling of jealousy just couldn't put him at ease. He stared at you again, why and how did even managed to fell in love with you first? The feeling of wanting to talk to you, laugh along with you - he wanted to have you to himself.

"Are you going to join Takasugi's plan too?" you asked the silver perm haired samurai beside you. He turned his face, looking you. Your eyes were still red from the crying. "Nope," He replied before looking up to the looming dark clouds above him. Gintoki sighed, hoping it wouldn't rain tonight. He had enough of this gloomy weather for the past few days.

Your eyes widen in surprise; you did not expect Gintoki would leave too. "I decided that I had enough of this nonsense too," He continued with a sad smile on his face. You shifted your gaze to the sky. Your smiled at the sky sadly; you couldn't help it but to feel lonely. They were with you throughout your childhood and now everyone is going their separate ways.

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Excuse me?"

You blinked at the perm haired samurai who was scratching the back of head, his face was tinted red. He stretched his long legs and got up onto his feet, standing in front of you. You looked up to the man, not catching his question. "I-It's not that I am worried having you travel alone or anything...It's uh...um..." He started to panic and blurted out anything that he could think off, which didn't make any sense to you. You let out a small laugh as a result of his actions.

His heart thumped seeing your laughing face as he hoped you would accept his invitation. He was scared that you would once again stay with Takasugi after knowing that he too would leave. The team already lost Hikaru and Tatsuma. If the _Shiroyasha_ decided to leave too then...it would definitely lead to a loss. He knew you would always try to help Takasugi no matter how difficult the task is and it always managed to make his heart ached whenever seeing you trying your best for Takasugi's sake.

He secretly promised himself to take care of you in Hikaru's place. The three of them grew up like a family and he would not like to lose another precious person in his life again. He brought up his fist to his mouth and coughed, trying to regain his composure. "...Ah...um...anyways, in short, would you like to come with me?" Gintoki finished his sentence firmly as he waited for your reply.

Now silence filled the air, only the sound of breeze blowing could be heard. You look at him with surprised. "Besides, you might get lonely starting anew..." He continued and cleared his throat, signaling that he could no longer wait for your reply. He stretched out his hand to you. "So... let me repeat this, Yoshida Kaoru will you come with me?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

"Bastard..." you gave him a small smile, and placed your hand over his.

You accepted.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
I wondered if I did okay for this chapter... I've been busy with upcoming presentations and homework. *sighs* Oh well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading till the end.

I am currently working on Takasugi's and Kaoru's childhood memory but having difficulties with Takasugi's character as he doesn't have much screen time...so the 'Takasugi X Kaoru' chapter will be out somewhere near future when I manage to complete it. The next chapter will be probably a chapter regarding your childhood or Kaoru's Yorouzuya life. :D

[1] Shouyou-sensei's school was burnt down while Shouyou was arrested by the Tensho Sect. He was killed by the Tensho Sect.  wiki/Tendoshu


	6. Memories 4 - Hikaru & Kaoru

**Author's Note:**

A scene about you and Hikaru.

_Reader Age 13_

_Gintoki Age 15_

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gintama**

* * *

You glared at your twin brother and Gintoki who were sharing the same futon while you were lying on the other futon five feet away from them. What made you angrier than ever was both of them were sleeping peacefully to the point you could hear them snoring lightly.

Every night you would be already hugging your brother to sleep but tonight was a little different. Shouyou-sensei decided to separate you from the two growing boys. He said that it is no longer appropriate for you to share the same futon with them. You did voice out complains and giving him random solutions and excuses but still failed to persuade your beloved teacher.

You puffed your cheeks in anger and shifted your whole body so that you wouldn't have to face them. It was unfair. You were annoyed by the fact that your brother was sleeping peacefully without you by his side and you on the other hand was pretty troubled by it. This was really unfair.

You sat up straight, hoping to cause a ruckus to the point where both Gintoki and Hikaru couldn't sleep but dropped the decision fearing Shouyou-sensei would ban you from eating sweets for the entire week again. You crawled over to your brother's sleeping form. You twitched angrily seeing Gintoki was being close to your brother. You held in the urge to punch Gintoki in the face and proceed to wake your brother up.

"Hikaru,"

You shook his shoulder and he showed no sign of waking up. An angry vein popped out from your head. You immediately grabbed your pillow and slapped it to your brother's face. "Wake up,"

Hikaru let out a groan and yawn before cracking open his left eye. "I can't sleep," you said, crossing your arms and hoping Hikaru would do something about it. Hikaru who didn't bother to sat up, just rubbed his sleepy eyes and asked, "What's wrong?" Hikaru looked at the newly bought futon behind you and he perfectly knew the reason why you couldn't sleep.

Sometimes he wondered if he spoils you too much and he wondered if it was a bad thing to do. Sure, he wanted you to be at least mature and responsible a little. Part of him wanted you to be a little independent as he couldn't always be by your side. But, another part of him wanted you to be his little sister forever. He too wanted you to be always by his side as his twin sister.

He turned his face and body to face the snoring Gintoki. You pouted, feeling disappointed that Hikaru ignored you. You headed back to your futon, promising to cause trouble to both Hikaru and Gintoki as a revenge the very next morning.

Then a rustling sound of the blanket was heard. You turned to look at Hikaru who moved closer to Gintoki and patted the empty space beside him. "Just make sure Shouyou-sensei doesn't find out," he said, not bothering to look your expression and closed his tired eyes. Yes, he was being too soft with you. He lost.

Your eyes gleamed in happiness. You quickly dragged your blanket and pillow, grinning happily to yourself. After placing your pillow next to Hikaru's, you tugged yourself in and hugged your twin brother to sleep.

"Good night,"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I do realized Katsura doesn't have any screen time yet. Will probably work on Katsura's scene.

Am still having difficulty in constructing Takasugi Shinsuke's child personality so Takasugi has to wait. I don't really want to make any characters to be too OOCs because I just love the characters just the way they are so please be patient.

If there are any OOC-ness in the previous chapters, I do apologize. Thank you for reading till the end.

Reviews / Suggestions are welcomed. :D


	7. Promise

**Author's Note:**  
I apologize for the late update. I was on a holiday trip with my family. To those who followed my twitter would have know my whereabouts so yeah, I present you the next chapter of 'Sakura Mitsu Tsuki'.

This scene was somewhat taken from **Gintama Episode 12**, where Gintoki meets Otose-san.

**Disclaimer : I don't own Gintama.**

* * *

You slowly raised your head and looked up the gray colored sky. You smiled sadly as you realized that it was already winter. Another season passed, both you and Gintoki couldn't find a place to stay. It seems that the war has ended with _Amanto_ as the winner. The _Amanto_ slowly started to flood the busy streets and majority of the population accepted the change or being submissive to the _Amanto_ population. The existence of _samurais_ and _katanas_ are banned.

It has been more than an hour that Gintoki left in search for food in the nearby town. He promised he would be back hands full with delicious food. You told him to leave you here as you were too famished to move on; you didn't really want to trouble him.

You felt your body slowly became numb due to starvation and the cold weather. It was so cold that you could see your own breath formed in the air. Your eyelids got heavier every second and finally you went into a deep slumber.

X-X-X-X

It's warm...

You slowly cracked open an eye before blinking in confusion as you stared at the wooden ceiling. "Hika..." you unconsciously shifted to head to your left, hoping to see Hikaru beside you but he was not there._ Ah..., he is no longer here. _

You shifted your head again trying to make sense of your surroundings. As soon as you realized you were not in a familiar room or surroundings, you immediately jolted up. You looked left and right, searching for the exit. You gave yourself a small smile as you saw a door and dashed towards it. Before you could even slide it open, your eyes met an unfamiliar face.

"I see you are finally awake," the old lady gave you smile. You automatically backed away, fearing the old lady might be a man-eating _Amanto_ or something. You who was already in a fighting stance sent her a glare, hoping she wouldn't try anything to hurt you.

"Wh-who are you and where am I!?" you demanded answers. You were supposed to wait at the tree for Gintoki. What if he returned to the waiting spot and you weren't there? You took a broom nearby, bracing yourself from any attacks.

The old lady just let out a small chuckle as she placed a glass of water and a meat bun near the futon that you rested earlier. You suddenly felt large warm hand rested on your head, "Oi oi, that is not the way to treat our savior, Kaoru,"

"G-Gin?" you let out a yelp of surprise as he snatched away your 'weapon' and threw it aside. "I'll leave the both of you alone," the old lady smiled, before she left the room with the empty tray.

Gintoki shook his head and started lecturing you about how you should be grateful that 'Otose-san' managed to save you before you were buried in the snow. He explained how he met the old lady who happened to visit her late husband's grave, how he ate the meat buns that were supposed to be her husband's and he owed his life to both Otose and her husband. Not the mention, Otose even went far to search for you along with him.

Your eyes widen in surprise. The old lady whom you barely know actually did all this. Gintoki patted your head after he ended his short story. Why is he always carrying burdens all by himself? You knew he silently blamed himself for the deaths of his friends, the fact that Takasugi lost one of his eye, Hikaru's as well as Shouyou's. He stayed behind during the Joui war so that Tatsuma could travel to space. He is that kind of bastard.

You held in your tears, yes you knew Gintoki is this kind of person. You immediately walked out the room, ignoring the fact that Gintoki called your name. You walked towards Otose who was smoking at the counter. "Granny, I apologize for my rude behavior earlier...Thank you for saving that idiot Gintoki. Thank you for saving me..."

You stared at the picture which was hanging on the walls behind of the counter; it must be a picture of her late husband. Your lips formed a small smile, "Thank you. I'll watch over granny for you along with idiot Gintoki,"

Otose just replied with a warm smile. Gintoki watched the whole scene before him. He shook his head in disbelief and smiled. He knew that you would blurt out the same words as him, after all both of you were raised by Yoshida Shouyou.

The heartwarming scene was suddenly spoiled by the sound that was emitting from your hungry stomach. Your face immediately went red from embarrassment. You heard a lazy sigh. As soon as you looked to the left. Gintoki shoved a half eaten meat bun into your mouth.

"I saved half for you," he gave you a goofy grin which earned him a punch on his left cheek.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

How was it? I do realized it is a little short but yeah, I just wanted a scene how the reader and Gintoki met Otose before uploading your life with the Yorouzuya. I apologize if there are any flaws/mistakes/errors/spelling mistakes/OOC-ness and etc.

Thank you for reading till the end.

Reviews are appreciated.

_*If any of you would like to add me up in Twitter, feel free to PM me and will provide you the link*_


End file.
